<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper? by emmerrr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004477">aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmerrr/pseuds/emmerrr'>emmerrr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Gen, M/M, Star Wars - Freeform, just something silly i felt like writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmerrr/pseuds/emmerrr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Neil! Happy Star Wars day!”</p>
<p>“What’s a ‘Star War?’” Neil asked, because it was fun to mess with his friends sometimes.</p>
<p>“Star Wars, Neil! Only the most famous franchise in the entire world!” Nicky exclaimed. “Today is May 4th. As in May the Fourth be with you! Y’know, like may the force be with you…?”</p>
<p>Neil affected confusion, and when Nicky let out a scandalised gasp, Andrew drawled, “He’s fucking with you,” without looking up from his book.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>447</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>May the Fourth be with you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was tradition by now that the Foxes met up somewhere for a few days every year. They all led such busy lives, but they were family, and so they all made the effort.</p>
<p>This year was much like the first year, up at some cabin that felt like it was in the middle of nowhere but was actually just well hidden. It was early May, the only patch of time that everyone had been able to clear, but it was that ideal kind of weather; not yet the searing heat of summer, but the frosty starts were well behind them.</p>
<p>On their third day, Neil left Andrew asleep and joined Kevin for a morning run. They took their time, enjoying the fresh air and the (mostly) friendly competition. They raced the last stretch back to the cabin, Neil winning as he always did.</p>
<p>“One of these days,” Kevin gasped, half collapsed on the porch as he tried to get his breath back.</p>
<p>“You keep telling yourself that,” Neil said cheerily, chugging down water.</p>
<p>When they’d recovered somewhat, they went inside and immediately heard raised voices coming from the living room. The door was open a crack so they went in to investigate.</p>
<p>Matt and Nicky seemed to be having an impassioned argument as they sat on the sofa with a pile of DVDs between them. Neil wasn’t yet sure what it was about, but there was a lot of gesticulating involved. Allison and Renee sat in the window seat, Allison painting Renee’s nails, and Andrew sat in a large armchair, ignoring everyone else and reading some ancient sci-fi paperback that he had found on the bookshelves of the cabin the day before. Neil could hear muffled laughter and music from the kitchen, so presumed everyone else was either in there or still asleep. It smelled like something was baking; muffins, maybe.</p>
<p>“What the hell are you yelling about, we could practically hear you from outside,” Neil said when their entrance went largely ignored.</p>
<p>Matt looked at him and grinned. “Neil! Happy Star Wars day!”</p>
<p>“What’s a ‘Star War?’” Neil asked, because it was fun to mess with his friends sometimes.</p>
<p>“Star Wars, Neil! Only the most famous franchise in the entire world!” Nicky exclaimed. “Today is May 4th. As in May the Fourth be with you! Y’know, like may the <em>force</em> be with you…?”</p>
<p>Neil affected confusion, and when Nicky let out a scandalised gasp, Andrew drawled, “He’s fucking with you,” without looking up from his book.</p>
<p>When Nicky flashed Neil an accusing look, he grinned and shrugged. “To be fair, I don’t think I’ve ever seen one the whole way through.”</p>
<p>“Now <em>that</em> we have to fix,” Matt said.</p>
<p>“Do we?” Neil looked at Kevin for help.</p>
<p>“Hey, you’re on your own, I love Star Wars,” Kevin said. “I’m going to shower, don’t start any of the movies until I get back.”</p>
<p>After he left, Neil went and sat on the arm of Andrew’s chair. Andrew leaned against him for a moment, then wrinkled his nose. “You’re all sweaty.”</p>
<p>Neil smiled. “I know, I’m gonna go shower now.”</p>
<p>“Hey wait, before you go, tell me which one of these you think we should watch first,” Matt said.</p>
<p>Neil went to look through the pile of DVDs. There were a lot more Star Wars movies than he had anticipated.</p>
<p>“Uhh…okay, which is the first chronologically?”</p>
<p>“Phantom Menace,” Nicky said, pointing to it.</p>
<p>Neil shrugged. “That one then, I guess?”</p>
<p>“Wrong,” said everyone else in the room in unison, including Andrew.</p>
<p>“We should go original trilogy first,” Nicky said. “They’re the best ones with gay icon Luke Skywalker in them.”</p>
<p>“Okay, fair, but consider that Rogue One is fucking awesome and if we watch that first then we can literally immediately go into New Hope because it’s about what happens right <em>before.”</em></p>
<p>“He makes a good point,” Allison piped up from over by the window.</p>
<p>“You don’t get an input, Reynolds,” Nicky said, pointing at her. “You’re already on my shit-list for saying that shitty young Han Solo movie was actually <em>good.”</em></p>
<p>“Hey, Solo is a fun Star Wars romp, you guys are just mean.”</p>
<p>Neil officially had no idea what anyone was talking about anymore, so he snuck out to shower while they were still arguing.</p>
<p>By the time he was showered and changed, everyone else had now convened in the living room as well.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Neil, have a muffin,” Katelyn said with a smile when he walked in, appearing before him with a plate full of freshly-baked, still warm blueberry muffins.</p>
<p>“Don’t mind if I do, thanks,” he said, taking one and retreating back over to Andrew, who seemed to have abandoned his book thanks to the distractions of everyone else in the room.</p>
<p>“They’ve been arguing for almost half an hour now,” he told Neil with a deadpan expression.</p>
<p>Neil laughed and sat down on the floor in front of the armchair. He felt Andrew lean down and press his forehead into Neil’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Make them stop,” he said grumpily, and Neil affectionately reached his hand up to tousle Andrew’s hair.</p>
<p>“Okay guys,” he said to the room at large, in what Nicky had long ago coined his ‘captain voice’. Everyone mostly shut up and looked at him, so he supposed there must have been something to it. “What’s the consensus?”</p>
<p>“There <em>is</em> no consensus,” Allison scoffed.</p>
<p>“I’ve just found out my wife is a Jar Jar Binks apologist,” Matt said mournfully.</p>
<p>“What? He’s a fun side-character in that one movie with the pod-racing,” Dan said, dropping into Matt’s lap as he covered his face with his hands. She laughed and tried to pull them away. <em>“Babe,</em> look at me.”</p>
<p>“I don’t even know who you <em>are</em> anymore.”</p>
<p>“We could just watch the most recent trilogy for my boys Finn and Poe?” Nicky suggested.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but there’s far too much Kylo Ren in those movies for my liking,” Allison said. She’d finished painting Renee’s nails by now and was now trying to fix her hair in what Neil assumed was supposed to be Princess Leia style space buns.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we just watch all of them in chronological order?” Renee said diplomatically.</p>
<p>“That’s what <em>I</em> said,” Neil grumbled.</p>
<p>Katelyn shook her head. “That’s…too many. That’s too many Star Wars.”</p>
<p>“We could just leave out the really shit ones?” Kevin offered.</p>
<p>“No prequels then,” Aaron said.</p>
<p>“Oh, but I <em>love</em> the prequels, they’re fantastically bad!” Nicky complained.</p>
<p>“Okay, fine, no Return of the Jedi then.”</p>
<p>Many shocked eyes swivelled towards Aaron.</p>
<p>“What?” he said with a shrug. “The Ewoks suck.”</p>
<p>“Aaron, I am <em>this</em> close to disowning you,” Andrew said, joining the conversation for the first time.</p>
<p>Neil whispered to Andrew, “Which ones are the Ewoks again?”</p>
<p>“The teddy-bears who think C-3PO is a god.”</p>
<p>“Got it. Love those guys.”</p>
<p>“As you should,” Andrew said. “Now get up here, there’s room.” </p>
<p>He shifted on the armchair, which was, in fairness, enormous, and Neil got up and wedged himself in beside Andrew. Andrew threw his legs over Neil’s lap and then pulled a blanket off the back of the chair to drape over them.</p>
<p>“Okay, we’re cozy now, somebody pick a goddamn movie,” he said.</p>
<p>Renee looked over at them and smiled. “Well, seeing as Neil is the one who’s never quite seen a whole Star Wars movie, I think he gets to choose.”</p>
<p>“Yeah I’m cool with that,” Matt said. Everyone else nodded their agreement, and Neil sighed.</p>
<p>“Fine,” he said. “If I agree to binge watching the original trilogy, do you guys promise to not mention Star Wars again for the rest of the time we’re here?”</p>
<p>“Ha!” Allison laughed. “Deal.”</p>
<p>It took another twenty minutes or so to actually get the movie started while everyone rushed about sorting out snacks and drinks and seating arrangements, but finally, <em>finally,</em> a hush fell over the room as the opening theme began to play.</p>
<p>Kevin started to dramatically read along with the scrolling words, but was loudly hushed by no less than four different people.</p>
<p>“There’s always one,” Andrew muttered, quietly enough that only Neil heard him. He smiled, and hunched down a little lower so he could rest his head against Andrew’s upper arm. They were all a tangle of limbs beneath the blanket, and Andrew had hold of Neil’s hand, gently tracing the scars that lined his knuckles.</p>
<p>Neil listened to the comforting sounds of his friends laughing and teasing each other, quoting lines from the movie, offering inane commentary. He felt warm and safe, and felt his eyes drooping before too long.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Andrew said softly, squeezing his hand lightly. “You know if you fall asleep they’ll just make you watch it again, right?”</p>
<p>Unseen by the rest of the room, Neil smiled and kissed Andrew’s shoulder. “That’s okay,” he said, and closed his eyes. “I don’t mind.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i love all of the star wars (except for the last jedi, and probably rise of skywalker too but idk i haven't seen it yet) so if i made fun of your faves i did it from a place of great affection don't worry &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>